youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Willg8686
willg8686 (Born ) is an American YouTuber who makes YouTube Poops and Gaming videos. Former Accounts *Back in 2012, willg had a YouTube account formerly named Neva Hartwell, however in 2016 he changed the channel name to Super Willy The Gamer AVGCP AUTTP, his channel trailer was 2012 Roblox gameplay, it was terminated due to copyright. *Willg soon made another account in 2016, which was known as EWJ4 where he used it to do Vyond animations it stayed up for around 2 years before being terminated in 2018. The Trollsome Rumor On January 7th, 2020 A Discord User known as Deduct (which was in fact a moderator on that server), started a rumor that he was Trollsome's Slave, however it was later debunked and it was proven that Deduct in fact lied to everyone on the server just because he wanted people to betray Willg and get him to lose subscribers. The server in question can be found here *This also caused Willg to quit Scratch on one of his accounts, despite the rumor being debunked Deduct even tried to harass him. The Email Doxxing During the end of 2019, a user named SirStephen doxxed willg's personal email address, which contained his real life name (which we won't tell you). *Due to this, SirStephen got a lot of backlash from willg's fanbase and SirStephen's 2 videos about willg got a lot of dislikes. *SirStephen later removed those 2 videos, and later apologized to him Imposters Willg8686 is pretty well known for having imposters, users impersonating him on Brick Hill after he quit on that website in 2019. They are well known for spreading rumors about the real Willg8686, due to this most of his fans have told people to not go to Brick Hill and talk about Willg8686 because of how many imposters of him can be on there. List of imposters *m249 (A Brick Hill user who is impersonating willg), his YouTube Channel can be found here *Leon is my mom (Another Brick Hill user that is impersonating willg) *ethos (Some Brick Hill Moderator, who is also impersonating willg) Triva *Willg used to do Vyond videos until his retirement in 2019. *Willg made his first account when he was around 9 years old, and later revisted the account when he was around 13. *Willg started Flash in 2018, meaning his animations were somewhat better. *Willg started making MMD animations in 2019. *Willg is a old user on the game MovieStarPlanet. *On VidLii, a old YouTube Revival website, Willg has the 2012 YouTube Layout on his VidLii channel, this was because he originally joined in 2012 during his old days of YouTube. *Back in 2013, Willg tried out Vegas he didn't get used to it until in 2019 however. *Willg's birthday is 2 years after the 911 terrorist attack. *Willg quit Brick Hill in 2018, however he gave all of his currency away in 2019. *He joined Scratch back in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Poopers